Amistad, Rivalidad y algo más
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas sobre Seto/Yami & Joey/Yami. - 2. Después de descubrirlo, Seto no podía quitarse de la cabeza al espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio. .Prideshipping.
1. El Premio de Yami

******Título:** El premio de Yami.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Joey Wheeler & Yami. Mención de la Maga Oscura & Jinzo.

**Género:** General, Amistad, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai, ¿un poco dulce? Dragonshipping.

**Resumen: **Yami ganó el Duelo. Por derecho, se ha ganado su premio. ¿Qué le pedirá a Joey?**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no es mío, es de _Kazuki Takahashi._

_**08/05/10.**_

El ataque de Jinzo y la Maga Oscura habían causado una exposición al impactar y acabar con sus puntos de vida, lanzándole algunos metros hasta chocar su espalda contra el muro.

El duelo había finalizado, y Yugi, o mejor dicho, Yami, había sido el vencedor.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Ha sido un duelo estupendo! –decía emocionado Joey, permaneciendo en su puesto, al tiempo en que Yami se acercaba a él.

- ¿Joey, estás bien?

La voz del _Rey de los Juegos_ sonaba preocupada, lógico, considerando que el golpe que escuchó segundos atrás había sido sordo y hueco. Su amigo podía haberse hecho daño.

- Ah, no te preocupes, _Yugi_... estoy bien.

El de ojos castaños sonreía de oreja a oreja, manteniendo su mano en su nuca. No había sido para tanto, tampoco dolía la gran cosa, sólo se le había entumido el cuerpo repentinamente, pero en unos momentos, se le pasaría.

- ¿Joey?

Que el aludido siguiera en su sitio, y pretendiera que todo estaba bien le decían a Yami que no era en verdad así, y que algo pasaba. Por ello, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su amigo y poder verle mejor.

- De verdad... –le dijo éste tranquilamente.- Estoy bien. Mejor dime... ¿qué quieres que te dé como premio? Me has ganado justamente,_ Yugi_.

El acuerdo que ambos habían hecho antes de iniciar con el duelo vino a la mente del Faraón, y cómo no hacerlo, si él mismo lo había planteado.

"_Hagamos este duelo más interesante, Joey"_. –una pequeña sonrisita se había apoderado de sus labios.

Si Yugi le había dejado aceptar el duelo, no veía mal que el ganador obtuviera un pequeño premio, aunque sólo fuera un juego amistoso. La emoción y el desempeño podía aumentar.

"_Me parece bien"_. –Wheeler había concordado con él, y hasta sonreía divertido.- _"El ganador puede pedir cualquier cosa, y se vale desde una carta de duelo hasta un objeto personal. Hacerle los deberes al otro también cuenta ¿de acuerdo?"._

"_De acuerdo"._ –Yami rió con sus últimas palabras. Más le valía no perder o sabía que tendría que hacerle las tareas a Joey y él... no sabía nada sobre tareas y la escuela, muchas gracias.- _"Entonces..."_

"_¡Comencemos!"_ –el rubio había completado su frase, preparándose a tomar sus seis cartas.

- ¿Y bien? –aquel llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Joey le veía fijamente.- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir?

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, más que nada, porque no se esperaba que en verdad fuera a ganar él. Joey había mejorado notablemente (y seguía haciéndolo con cada duelo que tenía). ¿Así que ahora... qué es lo que iba a pedir?

Mientras pensaba en algo que quisiera, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos castaños. Eran hipnotizante, o eso creía él.

- _¿Yugi?_

Aquel llamado le hizo afilar un poco la mirada, recordándole al hermano de Serenity que esa mirada confiada, determinante y valiente, pertenecían al Faraón, al otro _Yo_ de Yugi y no a él precisamente. Quizá por eso, no pudo reaccionar ni hacer nada cuando vio que éste se acercaba e invadía su espacio personal.

Quiso decir algo, mover un músculo, pero Yami sólo se inclinó hacia él e hizo que sus labios encajaran perfectamente y presionaran sobre los suyos. Levemente, apenas un roce que sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo duró, pues el cerebro de Joey Wheeler se había desconectado o trabado (en sí no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba).

Estaba tan confundido, tan sorprendido y en semejante estado de shock que mantenía sus ojos abiertos, siendo conciente de aquel cuerpo que seguía sobre el suyo, de esos labios que seguían presionándolo, e incluso, hasta podía sentía el peso del Rompecabezas del Milenio sobre su abdomen y... ¡Él aún no se podía mover!

Sucedió más pronto que el _Rey de los Juegos_ terminara el beso, a que una mínima porción de él se moviera.

- L-Lo siento... -la respiración de Yami era acelerada y un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro.- No debí de...

Joey no había correspondido el beso y para el tricolor era obvio que había sido un gran error besarle. Aunque tampoco lo había podido evitar. Él jamás (o al menos en lo que llevaba atrapado en el Rompecabezas) había besado a nadie, y la situación se había prestado para eso.

De un momento a otro (los últimos meses) se había dado cuenta de que pensaba y se preocupaba del rubio de una forma completamente diferente a cómo lo hacía por Yugi o sus demás amigos. Así que lanzarse al abismo había sido algo sin pensar.

Ahora había que ver las consecuencias.

Sin poder terminar su frase e incorporándose en silencio, Yami le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse para así poder disculparse y aclarar las cosas con Yugi y que su amistad entre Joey y él no se vieran afectadas por su impulsiva acción. Esto... hasta que sintió que le retenían de la muñeca y se congeló en su puesto.

- C-Creo que... –su voz temblaba y un fiero sonrojo se negaba a abandonar su rostro.- Ya has obtenido tu... tu premio. Ya estamos... a mano, ¿cierto?

Los ojos del espíritu del Rompecabezas se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendiéndose de no escuchar ningún reclamo o golpe cuando menos. Lo que más le sorprendía de todo eso, era que Joey siguiera tomándolo del brazo, de la mano prácticamente.

Y eso significaba que estaba aceptando lo que había pasado.

- Somos amigos, ¿cierto? -le dijo, alzando la vista para que su sonrojo al menos no aumentara más.- Eso... no cambiará, ¿verdad?

- Nunca. –contestó por lo bajo Yami, sintiendo cómo de momentos su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura.

- Yugi y los demás... lo entenderán.

Fueron las últimas palabras que el rubio dijo, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio y con la mano del Faraón entre la suya.

Los dos mostraban un sonrojo que no se disiparía tan rápido como ellos quisieran a pesar de que no se miraban a la cara, pero sí sentían el calor del otro y eso era suficiente para sonrojarse así.

**Fin.**

* * *

De acuerdo, les explico :D

Estas serán viñetas independientes unas de otras, sobre Seto/Yami y Joey/Yami. La primera como ya vieron fue JoeyxYami, y pretendo al rato (o mañana) subir la de SetoxYami. Esta colección puede contener cualquier género, advertencia, etc.

¿Qué por qué hago esto?

Simple. Ambas parejas Yaoi me gustan por igual. Espero que a ustedes también (o al menos alguna). Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;3


	2. El capricho de Seto

******Título:** El capricho de Seto.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Seto Kaiba & Yami.

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Prideshipping.

**Resumen: **Después de descubrirlo, Seto no podía quitarse de la cabeza al espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no es mío. Es de _Kazuki Takahashi._

_**09/05/10.**_

- ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

Su pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y por un instante, se olvidó de la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba Kaiba.

- Sé que tú no eres Yugi. ¿Quién eres? –volvió a decir el de ojos azules, mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello y él seguía sujeto del otro lado de la barandilla en la azotea de la escuela.

Yami por su parte, jamás se imaginó que precisamente el CEO se diera cuenta de su presencia o la diferencia que existía entre Yugi y él, mucho menos, que ahora demandara saber quién era ¡y a qué precio!

Estaba arriesgando su propia vida para saber la verdad. Y quizá se debía a la derrota que había sufrido tres días atrás.

- D-De acuerdo. –al final accedió el espíritu del Faraón, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.- Te lo diré, pero... baja de ahí.

Apenas y lo había articulado, el castaño brincó el barandal, pisando de nuevo terreno firme y seguro. El brillo misterioso que hizo aparición en sus ojos le confirmó al otro que todo había salido según su plan.

"_Una trampa"._ –pensó Yami, resignándose sin más.

- ¿Y bien?

Kaiba esperaba su respuesta con sus brazos cruzados y su porte arrogante. Después de tanta investigación milenaria, quería pruebas contundentes, nada más que la verdad.

La derrota a manos de Yugi Motou lo habían llevado a la búsqueda profunda sobre él, llegado incluso hasta los orígenes del extraño artefacto que pendía de su cuello: el Rompecabezas del Milenio, sabía ahora.

Un artículo místico del que se decía que aguardaba el espíritu y alma de un valiente Faraón que había salvado el mundo hacía 5,000 años, y que precisamente esta leyenda, podía ser la clave y solución al misterio de cómo y por qué había perdido contra un amateur que a partir de ahora sería reconocido en todo el mundo como el duelista que venció al gran Seto Kaiba, ni más ni menos, que con el poderoso Exodia.

Pero en realidad, quién le había vencido y de forma impecable, majestuosa, había sido el Faraón y no el _pequeño_ Yugi como todos (incluso él) habían llegado a creer.

- Escucha… -inició, Yami.- Esto puede sonar un poco... no espera, demasiado raro. –corrigió.- Y lo cierto es que...

- Sólo dilo. –le apuró Seto. Quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

- De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Yami y... habitó en el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Tanto Kaiba como el espíritu dirigieron su vista al objeto que colgaba de su cuello, permaneciendo en silencio después de que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

- Sé que es una locura. –admitió.- Pero en verdad es...

- ¿Fuiste tú él que me venció? –preguntó sin más el dueño de la Kaiba Corp, afilando su mirada de manera penetrante.

El tricolor no sabía qué contestar.

- Sí. –dijo al final, esperando su reacción.

- Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber. –Kaiba pasó entonces a su lado, deteniéndose y mirándole de reojo.- Ya nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo... _Yami_.

Sin decir más, el joven empresario le dejó solo y confundido.

¿Qué había pasado?

**.::.**

El _"Ya nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo"_ sucedió dos semanas después.

En ese tiempo, el castaño le seguía dando vueltas a todo ese asunto del espíritu del Faraón y no podía olvidarse de él. Era como un suplicio, una maldición que le atormentaba de noche y de día. ¿Y a Yugi? A Yugi ya no lo veía de la misma manera, algunas veces, hasta le veía como un usurpador, como un mentiroso.

No podía explicar muy bien el por qué, pero intuía que tenía que ver precisamente con que tuvieran que compartirse su cuerpo con el espíritu. _"¡Qué injusticia!_". Pensaba Seto. Y entonces, recurrió a aquel medio.

**.::.**

Era un jueves donde el cielo estaba nublado y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. La jornada escolar del día había terminado y Yugi esperaba a sus amigos resguardado en el edificio principal. Sin perder otro segundo el CEO se dirigió a él, mostrándole una mirada penetrante que por algunos segundos le intimidó.

- H-Hola, Kaiba... –dijo nervioso, siendo interrumpido por éste.

- Quiero hablar con _él_.

Demandante y seguro como sólo Seto Kaiba podía ser.

Después de la confusión inicial, el Rompecabezas brilló y al segundo siguiente, Yami había hecho acto de presencia.

- Kaiba. –dijo a modo de saludo cortes.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

El de ojos azules no dejaba de verlo hasta estar seguro de que en verdad era él, cuando por fin lo estuvo, articuló un breve _"Sígueme"_ encaminándose al edificio contiguo. Yami le siguió sin más.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo de la planta baja, subieron escaleras, y terminaron de nueva cuenta en la azotea de la escuela. Desde ahí, se veían las nubes más grises, el viento anunciaba la tormenta y el olor a humedad lo confirmaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –fue el Faraón quién habló primero, cruzando sus brazos al ver a Kaiba darle la espalda.

- ¿Que, qué sucede? ¡Buena pregunta! –dijo por lo bajo, girándose para verle.- No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

- ¿Yo?

Yami no sabía de qué le hablaba.

- Sí, tú. Todo esto es tú culpa. -reconoció, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Disculpa? –replicó en cambio, sin entender en absoluto lo que le quería decir.

- Si no me hubieras vencido... sino hubiera tratado de buscar una respuesta a mi derrota, entonces nunca habría sabido de tu existencia. –por momentos, sus ojos azules centelleaban.- Pero ahora ya es tarde. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa idea, esa verdad... a ti mis...

Al final no se atrevió a terminar su frase. Demasiado embarazosa la situación.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia acompañadas de algunos relámpagos dispersos hicieron presencia ante ellos, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó la mínima atención.

- Kaiba. -articuló el futuro _Rey de los Juegos_.- No sé de qué me hablas. No entiendo lo que...

- Cállate. –le ordenó al deshacer la distancia que los separaban, atrayéndolo con brusquedad hacia él.

En una especie de abrazo, donde Seto le tenía recargado en su pecho y aspiraba el olor de sus cabellos.

- Eres tan complicado... –murmuraba por lo bajo, acariciándole la espalda.- Tan inoportuno, Faraón.

- ¿Qué...?

Justo cuando Yami alzó la vista e impuso algo de distancia entre ellos para replicar, el castaño aprovecho para robarle un beso.

- ¡Kaiba! -su rostro más sonrojado de lo que alguna vez había estado delataba su sorpresa.- ¿Qué crees que estás...?

- No lo entiendes. –contestó el otro divertido por su reacción.- Te quiero a ti. -le siseó, provocándole un escalofrío.

- ¿D-De qué estás...? ¡De qué estás hablando, Kaiba! –replicó indignado al procesar sus palabras.

- Sólo cállate… _Yami_. –volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia comenzaba a empaparlos.

Para él, aquello no era fácil. Recién había aceptado que Yugi y Yami eran dos entidades diferentes. Que éste último era el que lo había vencido, y que desde entonces, un _"algo"_ (no quería ponerle nombre, no se atrevía a hacerlo) comenzaba a ganar rápidamente terreno en su mente y puede que hasta en su corazón o dónde quiera que fuera el origen de aquello que se agrupaba dentro de su pecho al pensar en él y volverle loco.

Sumándose el hecho de que esa atracción, interés u _obsesión_ como él prefería llamarle, era dirigida hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, la contra parte de Yugi, ¡vamos! Puede que hasta su rival. ¡Y ya hasta le había besado, por Dios!

Una parte de él no quería pensar en cómo es que lo había hecho porque entonces entraría en crisis y su mundo se voltearía patas arriba, y toda su persona entraría en conflicto existencial, ¡vamos, qué era Seto Kaiba! Por ello, prefería centrarse mejor en el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y que al igual que él, temblaba a causa de la lluvia y el frío o puede que fuera por la posición en la que se encontraban.

¡Bah! La verdad es que no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, muchas gracias. Por ahora, mantener calmado, a raya y con él al Faraón. Sí, eso era lo único que quería de momento.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok. La segunda viñeta por fin :3

No sé, Seto/Yami me gusta mucho también. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)

La siguiente, Joey/Yami.


End file.
